


Baby Suture

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Children of Characters, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: First Aid and Ambulon have a sparkling—Pharma is confused.
Relationships: Ambulon/First Aid (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Baby Suture

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 14, 2013. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 17, 2020. Original Notes have been kept.]
> 
> Suture is the OC of robomythos [Tumblr].
> 
> I’m just borrowing him for a quick mini AU Fanfic because baby robots and I didn’t ask her for details on Suture like a fool. o_o

“What is that?” Pharma said, staring down at the small bundle of metal and wires making chirping noises as it squirmed in Ambulon’s arms.

“A sparkling?” Ambulon said, the question in his voice aimed at both himself and Pharma. Ambulon for daring to say it, and Pharma for the fractional chance the perfectionist may not know what was in his arms.

“I know it is a sparkling,” Pharma said, his fingers twitching. He slammed a pad down on the desk, and hissed. “I am asking why it is here and where did it come from!”

“Well, when two mechs love each other very much…” First Aid trailed off, spinning a finger in the air. He took the babe from Ambulon and held the tiny Sparkling against his shoulder. It’s blue visor glowed brightly as it stared Pharma down, Ambulon’s signature helm decoration framing its face. “But you’re a doctor, so you know the rest.”

“Perhaps I should say ‘When.’ When did that come into existence?” Pharma growled.

“Last night,” Aid said.

“Last night,” Pharma repeated. “And he belongs to the two of you.”

“Yes.”

“Of course he does,” Pharma shook his head. He walked away, as the child clicked and cooed in the background. “I don’t get enough out of this job to deal with this.”


End file.
